This invention relates to vehicular suspension. More particularly, this invention relates to a light weight leaf for a multileaf spring. The leaf comprises about 40-75% by volume filamentary solids of a first modulus and a remainder comprising continuous organic solid of a second, lower modulus.
Multileaf vehicular springs are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,062; 3,292,918 and 3,493,222. Moreover, springs comprising leaves which contain filamentary solids in an organic solid are also known. See, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,600,843; 2,829,881 and 3,142,598. The leaf of this invention differs from those in such patents in that it is a discrete leaf which comprises a pultruded beam that has filamentary solids densely packed in certain fashion throughout a continuous organic solid.
It is an object of this invention to provide a light weight spring leaf.